


[podfic] Taste Test

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Series: Pounced Podfics [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee, Coffee-Flavored Sex, F/F, Food Sex, International Day of Femslash, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sequel to Pouncing; Maladicta and Polly get used to each other. Written for Porn Battle X."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste Test.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221361) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  food play, coffee-flavored sex, International Day of Femslash 2014  
  
 **Length:** 00:05:29  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 from mediafire,  **[right over here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g39cl4ghzx3d2dw/%28Disc%29+Taste+Test.mp3)  
**


End file.
